


Happy Energy

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, hippie, this is short but I just want an 'opposites attract sort of deal'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Spencer's gf is kind of a hippie and really chill. The team is surprised to meet such a calming person, considering her bf's line of work.Reader doesn't smoke pot but if you want to you can!





	

"So Spencer, when are you gonna introduce us to the lucky lady?" Derek teased, sitting on the doctor's desk. Spencer rolled his eyes and looked back at his friend. 

Spencer admitted last week that he'd been seeing a girl for the past few months yet saying so little about her, just her name, (y/n). Spencer was a tad bit embarrassed about how the team would look at him if they saw her. She was the complete opposite of him. But Spencer's worries were stomped out when he realized how proud he would be to show his girlfriend off to the people who thought he wouldn't get one. 

"Soon actually. She's gonna pick me up today," Spencer smiled mischievously, ready to shock the team. 

"About time! I wanna meet the new girl!" Garcia cheered, jumping into the conversation metaphorically and literally. 

"Garcia calm down. You're gonna scare the poor girl away!" JJ laughed, walking up to the three with her arms crossed. "She's probably so shy that she wouldn't even look at us," JJ continued, patting the hyper blonde on the shoulder. 

"She's actually the opposite of shy," Spencer corrected as Prentiss walked up. 

"Oh jeez. Is she a party girl? I don't want her using you," Prentiss growled protectively. Everyone was so protective of Spencer for this new girl that they just heard about a week ago. 

"No no, she's definitely not a party girl either," Spencer laughed off, look back at the team.   
"She's actually kinda-" Spencer was cut off by a soft yet perfectly loud enough voice who was calling out to him. 

"Spence, honey," (y/n) smiled as she walked up to the team. Once they turned around to look at her, their jaws almost dropped to the floor. 

(Y/n) was wearing her (h/c) hair in a very loose braid, stray flowers stuck in there in random places. She wore a loose but modest sheer white sweater with a white vest top underneath. Her legs were wrapped by white washed blue jeans, and strappy close-toed sandals on her feet. All and all, she looked like she walked straight out of a Volkswagen van from the 70's and would be a cliché hippie. 

"Everyone, this is (y/n). (Y/n), like is Derek, Emily, JJ, and Penelope," Spencer smiled as he pointed them out, standing up and placing a hand on (y/n)'s lower back. 

"Nice to meet you all, I'm on a first name basis. It brings strangers much closer together," (y/n) explained with a smooth, calming voice. Her voice caused Spencer's entire team to trust her, calming them with her smooth and chill personality. 

"Hello (y/n)! It's so nice to meet you! Can I hug?" Garcia jumped cautiously. If she and Spencer would have anything in common, it would most likely be them not wanting to touch other people. 

"Of course you can, P. Physical platonic intimacy helps release the happy energy to make everyone smile," (y/n) giggled, hugging Penelope softly yet firmly. 

Penelope accepted the nickname and the hug, smiling wide at such a soothing hug. When they both pulled away, everyone's except Spencer's jaw dropped again, probably bruising them from how much they were hitting the floor. 

"Ah, you must be Derek. Spencer tells me so much about you," (y/n) greeted, holding the shocked agent's hand while patting it with the other. 

"Good things I hope?" He questioned, looking back at Spencer with a face between 'I'm pretty chill' and 'wtf'. Of course, Spencer only shrugged. 

"Of course, I don't let negative energy into my house," she nodded. 

"Then how do you two stay together? Knowing his job?" Derek asked. Spencer was about to butt in with the question's relevance and privacy invading but (y/n) beat him to it. 

"I simply love him too much. All the negative auras he's surrounded by everyday melts away because of his love and kindness for the world," (y/n) smiled as she let go of Derek's hand gently before coming back to Spencer to give him a (y/n) hug. 

The girls awed while Derek smiled approvingly. This all made Spencer blush but (y/n)'s simple hugs and her back rubs made him feel much better. 

"Now, my young turtle doves, we must go because it's movie night," (y/n) looked back at the team as she held Dr. Spencer Reid's hand. Spencer quickly grabbed his stuff then let his amazing girlfriend lead him out of the building. Once they were gone, the remaining four got together to rate the young doctor's new girlfriend. 

"She's so sweet,".

"I love her so much!". 

"I hope she doesn't smoke pot,".

**Author's Note:**

> Staying a one shot ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 
> 
> This is kinda stereotypical hippie but it's literally true af ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
